1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting (illuminating) apparatus, headlamps, and mobile bodies, and more particularly to those employing a laser generator which emits laser light.
2. Description of Related Art
There are conventionally known lighting apparatus employing a laser generator which emits laser light. Such lighting apparatus are disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2003-295319.
JP-A-2003-295319 mentioned above discloses a light source apparatus (lighting apparatus) provided with an ultraviolet LD device (laser generator) which functions as a laser light source, a phosphor (fluorescent member) which converts the laser light emitted from the ultraviolet LD device into visible light, and a reflector (light projecting member) which reflects the visible light emitted from the phosphor.
In this light source apparatus, providing the reflector which reflects the visible light emitted from the phosphor makes it possible to illuminate a predetermined region in front of the light source apparatus.
On the other hand, in automobiles (mobile bodies), headlamps (lighting apparatus) are often so controlled as to change the illuminating direction in accordance with the traveling condition of the automobile. For example, by use of a technology called AFS (adaptive, or advanced, front-lighting system), the headlamps are controlled to change the illuminating direction so as to point in the direction in which the automobile is traveling.
Inconveniently, however, when the light source apparatus of JP-A-2003-295319 mentioned above is applied to the headlamps of an automobile, changing the illuminating direction of the light source apparatus requires changing the orientation of the reflector (light projecting member). This necessitates a member for changing the orientation of the reflector, inconveniently making the headlamps as a whole larger.
Moreover, in automobiles (mobile bodies), headlamps (lighting apparatus) are also often so controlled as to change the area of the illuminated region in accordance with the traveling condition of the automobile. For example, while the automobile is traveling in an urban area or the like, passing beams (low beam, meeting beams) are used to illuminate a comparatively broad region; by contrast, for example, while the automobile is traveling on an expressway, driving beams (high beams, full beams) are used to illuminate a comparatively narrow region.
Inconveniently, however, with the light source apparatus of JP-A-2003-295319 mentioned above, it is difficult to change the area of the illuminated region. Thus, when the light source apparatus of JP-A-2003-295319 mentioned above is applied to the headlamps of an automobile, it is necessary to separately provide a light source apparatus for passing beams and a light source apparatus for driving beams. This inconveniently makes the headlamps as a whole larger.